Draco's Crush
by animeaddictperson
Summary: Draco's thoughts about his crush. Songfic. [I do not own the song used in this songfic.]


**A/N: Dear Readers, I am sorry (again) that I was gone for a long time. I was just so swamped with school work that I didn't even notice I haven't visited this site for quite some time now. I present you this songfic in attempt to win your forgiveness. Once again, I am sorry. **

**P.S. The song is Crush by David Archuleta.**

**P.P.S. [04-08-13] I deleted the song lyrics 'cause I got a review telling me to do so. Pretty late, I know. But better late than never, right? :P I hope I didn't mess up the fic.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy has a crush on Hermione Granger.

No, he doesn't.

Yes, he does.

No, he doesn't.

He glanced at the brunette sitting between her two best friends in the Great Hall, eating her lunch and occasionally laughing at her friends' jokes. He immediately felt butterflies in his stomach.

Okay. Maybe he does.

Ever since the Yule Ball, she has been stuck on his mind.

He has yet to erase the image of her, looking stunning and beautiful and all, descending down that staircase on his mind.

When he saw her dancing with that Krum, he thought he would just explode. The way they held hands and danced in circles on the floor of the Great Hall put his teeth on edge.

What exactly did she see in that Krum?

Wait... he was jealous.

Malfoys don't get jealous. The thought of him getting jealous was ridiculous.

But he was. He was jealous.

Draco Malfoy was jealous.

Why was he jealous?

A sudden realization hit him.

He was jealous because he had a crush on Hermione Granger.

The way she raises her hand during class. The way her face lights up when she gets her paper back, an O written on the top right hand corner. The way she reads The Daily Prophet every morning at the table during breakfast. The way she works on her homework in the library, rapidly scribbling words on a piece of parchment.

Draco Malfoy can watch her for hours at a time without getting bored or tired.

Questions cloud his mind. Whys and hows and whats.

Not knowing, it's the worst feeling there is.

He started to have such absurd thoughts. Fantasies, really. Fantasies in which Hermione Granger also has a crush on him.

He finds these fantasies stupid. He's just putting his up hopes too high with these fantasies.

Him and her. What an outrageous thought.

This feeling, it hurts.

It hurts when she is near. It hurts when she is far. It hurts when he sees her. It hurts when a day passes that he didn't even see her once. It hurts when he sees her with Potter and Weasley. It hurts when he sees her alone in the library, reading in a corner.

It hurts.

But perplexing as it is, he feels happy about it. This hurt that he's feeling, it feels good.

Maybe he is going mad. The good kind of mad.

He asked himself one time while they were in the corridor waiting for Snape to call them inside the classroom, is it really just another crush?

Before he can answer his own question, Hermione Granger walks past him, a pile of books in hand. She kept her eyes on where she was walking, never looking at him. He unblinkingly followed her walk by with his gaze. He felt his insides do a somersault. Followed by the very familiar feeling of hurt. Then giddiness enveloped him and it took all his strength to keep himself from smiling.

Then he knew the answer to his question: this certainly isn't just a crush.

Hermione Granger made eye contact with him. For more than five seconds.

He was in the library, hoping to see her there. And, thank Merlin, she was.

She was sitting on a chair not too far from him when her eyes met his.

He had to stifle a gasp when she looked at him.

He quietly counted the seconds that passed by.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-

After seven, she dropped her gaze, shook her head and continued reading.

He felt quite elated that she was the first to drop the gaze, to be honest. Because he knows that he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he was the one to break the eye contact.

He can't talk to her. Let alone tell her about how he felt.

Ever since he found out how he feels about her, somehow, the world didn't seem like it's usual grey. Suddenly, it was all colorful. So brand new.

He wanted to tell her about his feelings.

But that was back then when he was sure it was just a crush.

Now he's holding back.

He never held anything back. Not in his whole life. Malfoys don't hold back. This was new to him.

He's had enough of this.

It's degrading, feeling so stupid because of a girl. And not just any girl. A mudb- No, he won't use that word. Muggleborn is a more appropriate term.

Feeling this stupid because of a girl - it's just plain ridiculous.

But he knows, deep down, that he can't run away from his own feelings.

Someday, somehow, he'll tell her.

He doesn't really know the exact date. But he'll tell her.

He won't forget.

You never forget your first love.

* * *

**A/N: Am I forgiven? (:**

**P.S. This is my first songfic. You know the drill: please be nice if it sucks or anything (: **


End file.
